Lonely
by Zouch
Summary: Kesepian yang datang berturut-turut, Hinata sekuat itukah?


" **Lonely"**

 **By: Zouch~ (F.Y.)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: OOC, AU, dll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku pergi ke tempat itu lagi. Tempat yang sama dimana aku bertemu dan berpisah dengannya. Tempat dimana yang bisa membuatku menangis kapan saja. Kenangan itu terasa sangat sakit, meskipun sudah lima tahun berlalu. Tapi, apa yang membuatku selalu saja ingin pergi kesini? Aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah, aku hanya ingin pergi kesini setiap hari. Berusaha mengenang masa-masa indah kami dulu. Aku tahu aku terdengar seperti sudah gila, tapi, inilah aku. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dan untuk melupakannya, aku butuh waktu yang lebih dari itu.

 **.:oOo:.**

 **.:oOo:.**

 **Ciit.. Ciit..**

"Nggh..." Cicitan burung membuatku tersadar dari tidurku. Sinar matahari yang merembes masuk terasa sangat hangat. Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang dapat menggantikan kehangatan-"nya". Kehangatan dari seseorang yang selalu aku impikan akan berada di sisiku selamanya. Seseorang yang telah membawa separuh hatiku bersamanya.

 **Krieet...**

Suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka mengalihkan lamunanku. "Gaara-Nii?"

"Pagi, Hinata." Sapanya ceria, membuat kehangatan ini bertambah. "Baru bangun? Ayo, cepat bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan hari ini."

Aku masih terpaku melihatnya. "G-Gaara-Nii? Kapan Nii-san sampai? Hiks.. Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku dulu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Hiks..." Tanpa sadar aku menangis melihat kakak angkatku ini akhirnya pulang. Sudah setahun Ia tak menampakkan diri di hadapanku. Yang semakin menambah kesepian dalam hidupku bertambah. Namun, sekarang dia muncul lagi. Membuat kesepian ini kian terisi.

"Haha, jangan menangis, Hinata. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke?" Ucapnya sembari melepas pelukanku, kemudian beralih menampung kedua pipiku yang _chubby_. "Maafkan Nii-san yang dulu. Mulai sekarang, Nii-san tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi."

Aku menatap wajahnya. Senyumnya yang hangat itu membuatku juga ikut tersenyum. "Janji?" Ucapku pelan.

Gaara-Nii kembali memelukku. Erat. "Janji."

 **.:oOo:.**

 **.:oOo:.**

Suasana pagi hari di Jepang saat musim dingin memang sangat indah. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka melihat butiran demi butiran salju turun dari langit yang cerah. Kalian tahu? Meskipun matahari bersinar cerah, kehangatannya tak cukup untuk mengurangi suhu udara yang dingin.

"Sangat indah, bukan? Padahal sudah setahun aku tidak kesini, suasananya tetap tidak berubah, ya?" Gaara-Nii berbicara tanpa melihat ke arahku. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan suasana yang mungkin sangat dirindukannya ini.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya. Tapi, Nii-san tahu? Setiap kali aku ke sini, aku selalu teringat pada Nii-san. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Nii-san ini sangat jahat, tahu. Meninggalkan adik kesayangannya sendiri disini."

Gaara-Nii mengacak pelan surai indigoku. "Hei, hei. Jangan begitu. Ayolah, kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku, huh?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Nii-san." Jawabku seolah-olah aku sedang marah padanya.

Gaara-Nii menatap gemas ke arah ku. Mungkin jika aku jadi dia, aku sudah menyubit keras pipi _chubby_ -ku ini. "Hah, memang sulit, ya. Sekarang kau mau apa? Anggap saja ini sebagai penebusan dosaku." Gaara-Nii tersenyum sumringah.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ke 'Amore cafe' saja? Kudengar cafe itu sangat bagus, lho!"

Gaara-Nii mengacak kembali rambutku. "Baiklah. Ayo!"

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Kulihat lagi wajahnya. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan Gaara-Nii berubah menjadi lebih hangat dan ceria seperti ini. Tentu saja aku merasa senang. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak merasakan kehangatan seorang keluarga.

Kedua orang tua ku dan Gaara-nii sudah tiada. Membuat kami harus saling bergantung satu sama lain. Mungkin saat itu Ia belum bisa menerima ku, dan juga kepergian orang tuanya. Itu sebabnya Ia rela meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Tapi, setelah setahun meninggalkanku, Ia kembali dengan pribadi yang berbeda. Memperlakukanku dengan hangat. Aku tak tahu siapa yang Ia temui saat Ia jauh dariku. Aku sungguh merasa berterima kasih dengannya.

Gaara-Nii menghela nafasnya. "Huuh, musim dingin kali ini membuatku beku."

Dapat kurasakan genggaman tangannya mengerat. Ya, Tuhan, jika aku boleh berharap, dapatkah Gaara-Nii akan selalu ada disisiku selamanya? Bahkan, jika memungkinkan, dengan kehadiran Gaara-Nii aku ingin menghapus segala kenangan tentang-"nya". Segalanya. Bahkan hal terkecil dari diri-"nya".

"Tempatnya dimana, Hinata?" Tanya Gaara-Nii yang membuatku tersadar.

"Itu, di seberang sana." Tunjukku.

Kembali kami melangkahkan kaki untuk menyebrang di jalanan yang cukup ramai. Musim dingin tak membuat orang-orang menjadi bermalas-malasan, ternyata.

"Hei, Hinata, lihat, kucingnya lucu, kan?" Gaara-Nii menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Kulirik apa yang ditunjuknya. "Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Di sebelah sini." Ucapnya. Dengan cepat kulirik ke arah Gaara-Nii berdiri, dan kemudian...

 **Cup~**

Tanpa sengaja aku mencium pipi kirinya. Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya yang terlalu dekat. "Kyaa! G-Gaara-Nii...! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Hahaha..."Bukannya meminta maaf, Gaara-Nii tertawa sepuasnya. "Kenapa, Hinata? Bukannya itu hal wajar yang dilakukan adik pada kakaknya?"

"T-tapi, disini ramai, Nii-san. Aku malu."

"Uoh, jadi, jika dirumah dan di dalam kamarku kau mau melakukan lebih, huh?"

Aku malu mendengar jawabannya. "Kyaa! Dasar mesum!"

"Hahaa.. Ya, sudah, ayo."

Kami mulai menyebrang. Aku yang masih malu berusaha menghibur diri dengan memukul kecil lengan Gaara-Nii yang hanya disambut tawa renyahnya. Saking asyiknya, tanpa kami sadari sebuah truk melintas cepat dari arah kiriku. Kulihat wajah Gaara-Nii yang _shock._

"AWAS, HINATA!"

"Kyaa!"

 **Ckiiitt!**

 **Blam!**

 **.:oOo:.**

 **.:oOo:.**

 **Wiiw... wiiw... wiiw...**

A-apa yang terjadi?! K-kenapa suara ambulans terdengar nyaring di telingaku? Ugh, k-kepalaku... K-kenapa rasanya pusing sekali? Kulihat satu demi satu orang mulai berdatangan. Mereka menolongku dan mendudukkan ku di trotoar yang tak jauh dari tempatku semula. Mereka sibuk menanyakan kabarku yang tak ku respon sama sekali. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing.

Tunggu. Jika aku disini, dimana Gaara-Nii?! Ya, Tuhan, k-kumohon, semoga Nii-san baik-baik saja.

"Permisi, mohon beri kami jalan! Disini ada pasien yang sekarat!"

Dapat kudengar suara seorang laki-laki dan beberapa rekannya berteriak panik. Mereka dengan cepat menerobos keramaian. Kulihat mereka mengangkat sebuah tandu.

 **Deg!**

R-rambut merah? Rambut itu... tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kulihat dengan panik wajah nya yang bersimbah darah. W-wajah itu... G-Gaara-Nii?! Tidak!

"TIDAK!" Aku berteriak frustasi tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah wajah penuh darah milik Gaara-Nii.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

"Tidak! Gaara-Nii tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sendiri! Dia sudah berjanji padaku! Hiks... Tidak! Gaara-Nii!" Aku meronta kesana-kemari layaknya seorang penyakit kejiwaan hendak di bawa.

"Hiks... Gaara-Nii tak mungkin meninggalkanku! Hiks... Gaara-Nii– aakh!" Kutarik kencang suraiku. K-kenapa kepalaku menjadi sangat sakit?! Gaara-Nii...

 **Bruuk!**

"N-Nona?! Anda tidak apa-apa? Hei, cepat kemari! Seorang perempuan pingsan di sini!"

Pandanganku gelap. Aku masih mendengar mereka yang khawatir dengan keadaanku. Akh, k-kepalaku...

 **.:oOo:.**

 **.:oOo:.**

 **Tiit... tiit...**

"Nggh..." Mataku perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan suasana asing. "D-dimana aku?"

"Sudah sadar?"

Kulihat ke arah orang yang baru saja berbicara padaku. "K-kau siapa? K-kenapa aku ada disini?"

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mendudukkan diri. "Kau tidak ingat kecelakaan yang menimpamu?"

 **Deg!**

Aku menatap kaget padanya. "K-kecelakaan? G-Gaara-Nii? B-bagaimana keadaan Gaara-Nii sekarang?! Beritahu aku, Dokter!" Seketika aku berteriak frustasi setelah mengingat Gaara-Nii.

Benar. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana...?! Argh! Aku sudah muak!

 **Brak!**

"Ukh!" K-kepalaku tiba-tiba menjadi sakit saat kupaksakan untuk mendudukkan diri. Tiang infus ku jatuh tepat di hadapan dokter muda itu.

"Hati-hati!" Dengan sigap Ia menahan punggungku agar aku tidak tumbang. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit kepalamu bisa kambuh lagi!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Bagaimana keadaan Gaara-Nii?! Kumohon, beritahu aku, Dokter! Hiks..."

Dokter muda itu menggenggam tanganku erat. "Maafkan kami. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi..."

 **Deg!**

"Tidak... tidak! Tidak mungkin! Gaara-Nii bilang bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri! Dia bahkan sudah berjanji padaku, Dokter!" Kumohon, siapapun tolong sadarkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!

Tubuhku meronta-ronta. Dapat kulihat sang dokter kewalahan menanganiku. Tapi aku tidak peduli!

"Kumohon, tenanglah, Nona. Ini semua diluar kemampuan kita. Kami juga tidak ingin kehilangan satupun pasien kami. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Tidak! Gaara-Nii tidak akan meninggalkanku! Jangan berbohong padaku, Dokter...!–"

A-apa yang dilakukannya? Mencoba menghiburku dengan memelukku? Tidak, bahkan aku tidak sedang ingin dihibur saat ini. "Kumohon, biarkan aku sendiri." Ucapku setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kumohon, pergi!" Teriakku. Kali ini pasti aku sudah benar-benar gila. Bahkan aku tak dapat mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Gaara-Nii? Sudah tiada? Hah, jangan bercanda denganku, dokter! Aku tahu Gaara-Nii tidak akan meninggalkanku.

"Hiks... Hiks.." Bodoh. Aku berusaha tidak mempedulikan perkataannya, tapi nyatanya aku menangis seolah-olah aku percaya apa yang barusan dokter gila itu katakan.

Tuhan, kau mendengar doaku, kan? Kau tidak mungkin memisahkan aku dan Gaara-Nii lagi, kan? Kumohon, jawab! Jawab aku! Hiks... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Kenapa kau selalu mengambil semua milikku yang berharga? Kenapa?! Ini semua tidak adil!

 **Puk... puk...**

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk puncak kepalaku. Kuangkat wajahku... dan seketika aku terpaku. Terpaku untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku melihat Gaara-Nii. Kali ini dia berdiri di hadapanku masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"G-Gaara-Nii? I-ini kau?"

 **~TBC~**

 **A/N: Yo, Minna-san~! Author yang geje ini balik lagi dengan cerita yang semakin tak jelas #plak**

 **Yosh, Jika kalian berminat, RnR, please?**

 **Hoho:v**

 **Salam,**

 **Zouch~ :* #hoek!**


End file.
